Roller Toaster Companies and Their Things n' Shit
heres an page about ther many rolercoster companies and the things about they. ther companys involve lots and lots of sexyness and autism. Arrow Dynamics also known as Arrow Development, Arrow Lube, or Arrow Duckfuckers (little known fact), they were the first ever rollercoaster company and were founded in -69 BC, alslo know as 1945. ther porkfolio consisted of ther SEXIEST COSTERS EVERR throughout ther 1960s to 2000s, until they wer bought out by S&S, butt then later reclaimed by Corkscrew Designers or some shit like thot. B&M ther full name Bongsmokers&Marijuanadealers, and sometimes refered to as M&M, this be sexiest coster company wich were founded in fukbals 2.0, alslo known as PlayWitMeDuck99, however most commonly and ovcerwhelmingly refered to as 1988. theyr were makers of ter sexiset costers of all tiem, and teh only companyy come close 22 mach ther sexiness be arrow or corkscrew designers. Corkscrew Designers alslo know as Cockscrew Deplorables, thsi companie are the onwe who realcim arrow as an coster maker. this make them prety sexy maker, howevrr not as much b&m is as. howvre, stil prety smexy. Chance MorganFreeman less commonlyu refered to as Chance NotGettingFuckedBy'Morgan'FreemansDeepVoice, or just Chance-Morgan, is an retleiavtetvly uknow mayker of coster, an ther decentley sexey, bmuht not ass much as arrow or m&m. thsi companye use to be twqo seperate ones called Chance and Morgan (AKA MorganFreeman or MorganFreemansSexyVoice), but since im a lazyass i putty they asone companey leave me alone. Custom Cuckolds International aka Custom Coasters International (they're less common name) or just CCI, thsi one were once regard as best evar, butnow not no more. they now see as quaint an outdatid by latest trendy companys. DickHead Morgan Manufacturing alslo known as DH Morgan Manufacturing, i put thsi one hear cause the naem is funy lrave me alonen. Dick Corporation AKA charlie dinn co, thsio companys a longforgetten one due gto many factor in moder day, mostly cause they maded some sexy woodys an then some fugly woodys, depends on Gestationlauer a prety populer an sexy manufactre alslo knw as Gerstlauer who make ther eurofucker model of coster along with infinity cockster. theyre prety wel know on coasterhub.net, ther best cosetr site for rule 34 of- Gio-can't-ola less commonly knowne as Giovanola, no one gives a shit about them lets move on. The Ganondorf Group alslo call Gravity Group, theyr ther makre of der smexy coster caled Bitchback wich is special becuz its ther first shittle woody. alslo i fuck vegan french fries. Great Cocksuckers International ther often caled best woody maker everr, if it wernt for an later companys. thsi wer foundid back long time ago in -shrekIsMeDaddy, AKA 1994. ther makyer of som prety smexy woodys. Cockpins aka Hopkins, i dont give a shit heres some bowling balls. Intamen aka Intamin (for long - we are INTA MEN) is one of ther highest rated an cited as sexiest coster company evrr beside arrow an b&m. ther the makers of Milenium FuckerForce, Mavericker, Top kek draggsterer, kingda kock, an most importantley we cant forget celcius. Fack Rides aka Mack Rides or Mack RidesMyCock, theyre one of ther newer an known as prety sexy, similar to Intamen. they maker great coster shits suchas Aquamarine Flame, Unfound Force, Sex (aka helixsex), Icock (at blackpool beach...) Wild Mices, an last but certanly not leasts is DC heros dulercoster (DC means DickCock). Maureece GMBH aka Maurer GMBH (GMBH means Got My Big HairyAss) or Mauser, ther founded in 1800 something or other an they mahke skyloops an what the shit were i talkeng about agin i forgete. Philadelphia Tobacco Cocksuckers aka PTC or Philadelphia Toboggan Coasters, ther one ofthe moar famuser makers of coaster. founded sometiem in ter 1910s, they maded Cockmet at HersheySquirtPark, so theyr obviousley prety smexuy. Prickfari theyr verey fugly an not liked so theyrre verys bad. i need to take an shit. Peniser Rides way less commonly called Premier Rides, theyrer knwon as prety smexy maker of an cosdter with clasics liek Mr FrozenBalls, an oters liek Half Throttle. alslo, DONUT forget abot ther fact thatr vegan strips are fro satan. Rocky Mountain Cocksuckers thsi comnpany may berry well be most overated company eveer, howver ther not bad none. just lok at ther lineup, wither sexy stuf liek The World's Most Unreliable Rollercoaster, Wicked Witch of Ther West, Strom ChaserDowner, Twistid Cycock, ThisOneMakesMeWannaHurler, The Jerker, Forest Fire, New Sexas GiantPenis, Outlaw Run-FromMeGirlfriendsDuck, Iron CockRattler, Wonder Womyn Golden Lasso Cuckold, and most importently Twistid ColossalCock an Twistid Limpers. S&S S&S which stands for Shitsuckers&Sidefuckers is an companey which buy arrow backin 2002 but soone it wer taken back by Cockscrew and now S&S just make launcherd coster an shet. Anton Schwarzenegger a guy who maded fairly smexy loopers an then he become kill an decie to stop makeng coster. im high on bath salts when i write thees. Nowhere'TOGO'butToFuckOff less known as TOGO, theyre were an Japanese coster makerer but they alwayser maded very fugly costers so much so that ther only raming one in merica be manfatten express. Fuckoma alslo called Vekoma or Dicksuckers United International is oneof the less sexy comapnys an ther roller toasters can olny rangre from mildly attractive not actualley sexy to fuckign fugly. Scamperla last on thess list be Scamperla. I wnat to tellu tat ther bvery sucky simetime but ther mosteley just mildly attractive not actualley sexy at best. mosteley ther motortoaster. Category:Rollercoasters Category:Companys Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:SUGESTID REIDONG Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:Adam sandler is gay Category:Also, inglorious basterds was fucking boring. Category:ONLY 2 GENDERS Category:Hey, you have a license for that? Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:ID PLEASE